Natural capsaicin is derived from peppers in the genus Capsicum. Ground dried peppers containing capsaicin, extracted capsaicin and synthetic capsaicin have all been used as additives in paint applied to the bottoms of boats and ships for the prevention of barnacle growth on those boats and ships. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an effective and efficient method and system for an underwater applied macrofouling inhibition product that produces a durable, water insoluble coating that prevents barnacle and Dreissena mussel attachment to underwater surfaces.
Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,380, Jul. 13, 1993; Watts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,385, Mar. 14, 1995 and Veech, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,045 May 13, 1997 all used capsaicin in one or more forms as additives to paints and other coatings for application to the bottoms of boats and ships for prevention of barnacle growth. A master thesis, “Evaluating the Potential of Zosteric Acid and Capsaicin For the Use As Natural Product Antifoulants” by Qingwei Xu, Dec., 2004 from The Ohio State University gave an extensive bibliography and background on the use and efficacy of capsaicin for prevention of barnacle growth.
In 1997 W. Gregory Cope, Michelle R. Bartsch and Leif L. Marking of the U.S. Geological Survey published “Efficacy of Candidate Chemicals for Preventing Attachment of Zebra Mussels (Dreissena polymorpha)” with results from testing 47 chemicals for prevention of Zebra mussel attachment. Capsaicin was identified as an efficacious product for preventing attachment with few environmental side effects.
Eade, WO 2005/027642 A1 envisioned using capsaicin with a natural wax, preferably lanolin, with a solvent for application to timbers or as a paint additive.
Herzog, EP1967555 A1 described a similar system producing a mixture that would be liquid at room temperature for applying an anti-foulant to the bottoms of vessels while out of the water.
Other products on the market are Prop Glop by Moby-Cool.com and Proparmor. Both are a combination of capsaicin and lanolin and designed to be applied underwater or out of the water. Their major drawback is lack of durability. Being of a soft grease-like composition they wear off moving propellers easily.